H2O: Just Add Water: The next season
by NoOrdinaryAuthor
Summary: This is my version of the non-existent season 4 of H2O: Just Add Water (that I wish existed). It continues on where the TV show left off. I hope you all love this!


**Hey guys! So this is my first **_**H20: Just Add Water **_**fic. This will kinda be like a season 4, like episodes that you read. :)**

**I'll try my best to make it like the show but I'm just doing this for fun, so no guarantees.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Episode 1: Goodbyes 

Cleo Setori zipped up her last suitcase and sat back down on her floral bedspread. She lay on her bed and sighed. She really was going to miss this place; almost enough to stay.

Sighing once again, Cleo stood up and palmed the handle of her suitcase. She began lugging it downstairs with apparent difficulty.

"Cleo!" Don called. "Do you need help?" He began to mount the stairs.

"I'm alright, Dad!" she called. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, she leaned on the wall. "Probably should have packed lighter," she mumbled to herself.

Don patted his daughter's back. "I'm going to miss you, darling," he said, looking at her fondly. "After all, it's not everyday my little girl heads off to college."

"Dad!" Cleo whined. "I'm not your little girl anymore, remember?" She smiled. "But you do have another _little _girl you have to take care of."

Kim clomped down the stairs just in time to hear her last statement. "Hey! I'm not little!"

Cleo rolled her eyes and went up to hug her younger sister.

"Get off me!" Kim struggled to push her arms off her.

"I think I'm _almost _going to miss you." Cleo smiled.

"Cleo, if you don't get going, you're going to be late," Don said, grabbing a suitcase in each hand. Using his foot, he shoved the door open and grunted under the suitcases weight. He dropped them in the trunk of the taxi and dusted his hands off. He waved his towards Cleo, gesturing for her to come. Giving Kim one last hug and kiss, which she disgustedly wiped off, Cleo hopped down the steps and into the taxi.

"Bye, Dad." She gave him one last peck in the cheek, feeling a little sad that she wouldn't see him for a while.

"Bye, darling," he said. "Now get going; the meter's running."

"Bella! You forgot your coat," called her mother, and tossed it to her. Bella fumbled with it and fell to the floor. "Mum, don't throw it at me."

Johanne Hartley, local waitress, walked over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Sorry, sweetie," she said. She sighed. "Would it be bad parenting if I told you not to go?"

Bella laughed and gently removed her mother's arms from around her waist. "Yes, Mum, it would be," she said. "Besides, I _want_ to go to college."

Johanne patted her daughter's cheek gently. "I know. I just wish it wasn't on the other side of Australia."

Bella knew what her mother was talking about; she didn't want to leave either.

Reluctantly, she grabbed her suitcase. "Alright," she took a breath, "I've got to get going."

Johanne grabbed her arm. "But, Bella!" she whined. Bella pulled her arm from her mother's grasp and chuckled. Her mother wasn't like other mums; she was more like a sister and a friend than a parent. They hugged each other one last time, a tear slipping from both women's eyes.

Bella stepped into the cab and placed a hand on the window. _I'm going to miss you, Mum,_ she thought as her house passed by.

Rikki's departure was a little less heartfelt. She grabbed her bags and set off down the steps of her trailer park. Setting them on the ground, she turned around upon hearing footsteps. Her dad, Terry Chadwick, stood there, thumbs hooked through his belt loops. "Are you ready?" His voice was was deep and rough.

Rikki stood up straight. She'd been waiting for him so she could say goodbye. "Yep."

He held out his hand, and she let his arms envelop her. Terry took a breath, his chest rising and falling, and rubbed her back. "I'm proud of you sport," he said gruffly. Releasing her, he held Rikki at arms length and smiled. "Now go show everybody what you're made of."

Rikki gave her father one last hug before getting in the taxi. She rolled down the window and waved at him until he passed out of sight. Honestly, Rikki felt extremely guilty for leaving her father behind while she went off to college. She constantly worried about how he would pay the bills and wondered if she had made the right choice. Terry had encouraged her to go, to get the college education he had never gotten, but it had made no difference in her internal struggle. In the end, Terry had personally packed her bags for her and demanded that she go. So she had. _Baybridge University, here comes Rikki Chadwick._

Cleo checked her watch again, for what must have been the fifth time in the past two minutes. She paced back and forth on the cold marble floors of the Gold Coast Australian airport, being sure to keep an eye on her luggage. Bella and Rikki were already late; having her bags stolen wouldn't help the situation.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Cleo spun around quickly, knocking something and someone to the ground.

"Hey!" Bella fell to the ground with a thud, landing hard on her bottom. "Jumpy much?"

Cleo shook her head and extended her arm to help her friend up. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just nervous. If Rikki doesn't get here soon, we'll miss the flight!"

Inwardly, Bella rolled her eyes. She rested a hand on Cleo's shoulder. "Relax, Cleo. Rikki probably stopped for a sandwich or something. She'll be here," she said. "I hope," she mumbled.

As if on cue, the two girls heard an, "Oi!" They turned.

Rikki walked towards them with her suitcase, sandwich in hand; no less. "Hey guys," she said, chewing the food in her mouth. She looked back and forth between Cleo and Bella at their unamused expressions and held out her sandwich. "Want some?" she asked, her mouth full.

Bella shook her head at Rikki, and Cleo rolled her eyes and grabbed her and Bella's suitcases and dragged them towards airport security. "Come on, Bella," she called over her shoulder. "Forget her. Let's go catch our flight!" Bella jogged after Cleo and her quickly vanishing luggage.

"Wait!" Rikki called, swallowing. She chucked the sandwich remains into the nearest rubbish bins and hurried after her disappearing friends. "Wait for me!"

**Well, this was definitely **_**not**___**my best work. You can tell I mean it because I underlined and italic-ed the word "not". This should just capture the principal of the beginning of the story. **

**I don't know when I'll update a new chapter, 'cause I'm overdue on my other story, Bad Boy, Good Girl. For those of you who haven't checked it out,you should; it'd mean a lot to me. ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Read it!**

**Review it!**

**Love it!**

**xoxo, NoOrdinaryAuthor**


End file.
